


Joy and Pain

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Get Ed (Cartoon)
Genre: Candles, Cowgirl Position, Crystals, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Dates, First Time, Genetically Engineered Beings, Gentle Kissing, Human and Alien Sex, Licking, Licking whipped cream on lover, Massage, Massage turned Sex, Neck Kissing, Oil, Outdoor Date, Petals, Riding, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Strawberries and Whipped Cream, Tall Girl/Short Boy, Whipped Cream, Woman on Top, massage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: Deets shows a big surprise date to Ed, it is their first time dating. But now, when things more romantic. It is more than dating, more than their first time dating. It is inspired by the song "Joy and Pain" by Frankie Beverly and the Maze.
Relationships: Ed/Deets





	1. A First Date

This Evening before Dark.. Ed is in the study room, looking for a book. Deets came by.

"Hey, Ed." said Deets. "Hey, Deets. Whoa, I didn't see you wearing shorts this evening." said Ed. "Yeah, I decided to wear one… Ed, why are you confused?" said Deets.

"I was wondering, why does Dirk have a crush on you?" said Ed.

"Well, it's not even serious between me and him. Before you were created by Ol' Skool, I had a crush on him one time, but I turned him down. When you're around, he's jealous of you being new. And that, I didn't even like him being jealous of you because there's no way that a person be jealous of a new kid on the block like that. It's like you're a beautiful angel to us, everyone knows that a delivering boy like you is a new angel." said Deets.

"Really?" Said Ed. "Yeah. But, anyways, there's a surprise I'm gonna show you." said Deets. "What is it?" said Ed. "I'll show you." Said Deets.

Deets holds Ed's hand, they leave the study room.

At outside, Deets covers Ed's eyes, while they go outside for his surprise. "Deets, I can't see anything. Is it a surprise already?" said Ed. "Yep. And, we are here." said Deets smiled as she opened his eyes. Ed is amazed, he sees: the candles on the ground, the trail of the rose petals, a radio, a bowl of strawberries on the small table, a bowl of whipped cream next to the strawberries and the tent.

"Wow, is that what I think it is?" said Ed.

"Yes, it's an outdoor date." said Deets. "This is so... beautiful. You made it like that?" said Ed. "The Dojo helped me out, it's a surprise for you." said Deets. "Really, a surprise date?" said Ed. "Yeah." said Deets. "Wow, thank you, Sarah." said Ed as he hugged Deets and she hugged back.


	2. Ed's First Time

Ed and Deets are watching the stars together, while eating strawberries.

"This is amazing, I never had an outdoor date before until now. It was my first time dating outside, I really love it." said Ed.

"Me, too, Ed." said Deets.

"The sky is beautiful." said Ed.

"Yes, it is. And the stars are rising in the sky." said Deets.

"They're so pretty." said Ed.

The radio plays the song "Inside" by Petite Noir, it is Sarah's favorite song. "It's my favorite song." said Deets. "What's it called?" said Ed. "It's called Inside by Petite Noir." said Deets. "Who's that?" said Ed. "A South African singer." said Deets. "Oh." said Ed. "Do you wanna slow dance?" said Deets. "Yeah, of course." said Ed.

Ed stood up, they hold hands, and they began to slow dance. They looked into each other's eyes, while they slow dance. Ed's eyes glow in spark, which Deets adored him.

"Wow, you're doing great at this, Ed." said Deets. "I did?" said Ed. "Yeah." said Deets. "Wow, you're right." said Ed. "You have such pretty blue eyes." said Deets. Ed smiled and blushed. "You're really handsome." said Deets.

Deets kissed Ed on the lips, Ed kissed back while slow dancing. They hugged passionately, Deets kissed Ed on the neck. Dirk and his friend walking down the street, they saw Deets kissing Ed's neck. "Is that your crush?" said Dirk's friend, Sam. "Yeah." said Dirk, shocked and heartbroken. "Looks like she's into short boys like him, your heart is crushed." said Sam. "I see that." said Dirk. "Come on, Dirk. Let's go get some soda." said Sam.

"Let's go inside." said Deets as she slithered her hand down on Ed's body.

Ed nodded.

Inside the Dojo HQ, Deets takes Ed's shirt off and Ed takes her shirt off as well. Deets lays him down on the bed, she placed her hand on Ed's slight muscular chest. She took a jar of coconut oil and rubbed it on Ed's chest. They kissed passionately.

The rose quartz and garnet stones are on the shelf above, the candles are around on Deets's room.

After the massage, Ed is fully naked. Deets put whipped cream on Ed's neck through stomach, making Ed laugh flirtatiously. Deets licked and sucked off the whipped cream off of his body, making Ed moaned. "Sarah, I love you..." moaned Ed. Deets kissed Ed on the lips. "I love you, too." said Deets. Deets takes off her shorts, she is also fully naked. She lets her hair down, revealing her long hair.

Deets is on top of Ed, they began making love for the first time.

"Sarah, I never felt like this before. I never did this before." said Ed. "Me, either. But, it's our first time after a date." said Deets. "More than a date." said Ed.

Deets cupped Ed's cheek in her hand, she sucked on Ed's index finger and kissed his hand. They kiss while making passionate love.

During sex, Ed holds onto Deets and he is in the state of passionate ecstasy. Deets currently rides on top of him, they kissed each other on the necks. Ed's hands touched her back and rubbed her butt. Deets moaned as she felt her G spot being hit.

"Are you OK, Ed?" asked Deets, moaned. "I feel fine, I feel like I'm gonna burst." said Ed, moaning. "Do you want me to stop?" said Deets. "No, please don't stop." groaned Ed, in pleasure.

Deets continued, they moaned with pleasure.

7 minutes later, Ed released his love juice into Deets's cave. Ed lets out a moan, Deets kissed him on the cheek and neck.

In the afterglow, they cuddle together.

"I feel really good, Sarah. It was beautiful." said Ed. "I'm glad, you love it." said Deets.

They kissed, Deets stroked Ed's blue hair.

Their date became so great, their first lovemaking became more passionate then greatness.


End file.
